A Favor for Alec
by SomeoneICouldSave
Summary: Isabelle drags Simon to the Seelie Court to ask for a favor. After having his heart broken, Izzy just wants to help Alec.


Simon had been staying with Clary since his mother had disowned him as her son. Clary was out at the Institute, training with Jace. At least, that's what she was telling Luke and her mother. Simon wasn't really stuck inside, but it wasn't like there was much he could do. Everyone he knew was busy with someone else. He couldn't even hang out with Maia because she still had hard feelings towards him since he two timed her and Isabelle. He lay stretched out on the bed in the spare bedroom staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the window and he turned to see who it was. Isabelle was standing outside the window, looking in. She put her hands on her hips and looked, impatiently, at a confused Simon. Simon pushed himself off of the bed and took a few steps towards the window. He unlocked the window and threw it open.

"Isa-,"Simon started but Isabelle interrupted him.

"Come on."

Simon looked at Isabelle, confusion all over his face. Isabelle reached through the window and pulled him closer to the window. "Come on," she said again. Simon climbed out the window and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Isabelle?"

"Dragging you out of bed, apparently."

"You couldn't have knocked on the door? Like a normal person?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed Simon's hand, dragging him behind her. Simon looked down at their hands and followed after her. Isabelle dropped Simon's hand after she realized that she had subconsciously grabbed it. Simon thought he saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks, but didn't say anything. Isabelle knew that Simon would follow her, without really questioning where it was they were going. They had been walking in silence for over half an hour when Simon finally asked, "Izzy, where are we going?"

Isabelle stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Central Park."

Central Park. Central Park. Simon couldn't think of what Isabelle would need in Central Park. "Why?"

"I need to go to visit the Queen of the Seelie Court."

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?" In the past, they had only visited the Queen when they needed a favor from her. As far as Simon knew, there wasn't any war being fought or enemies that needed to be annihilated.

"For Alec," Isabelle said and started walking again.

Simon didn't believe that Alec would send his younger sister to the Seelie Court as a favor. The faeries were deceitful and tricky. Even the best Shadowhunter could be duped by the faeries. "Alec asked you to go to see the Queen?"

"No, of course not. Alec would never ask me to go without him. He's too… overprotective." Isabelle said, matter -of-factly.

"Then what are you doing?" Simon asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm doing something for Alec."

"But he didn't ask you to?"

"Exactly," Isabelle stopped in front of the lake in the middle of Central Park. Simon hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten. The moon was in the sky and reflected on the surface of the lake. That was how they got in last time. Isabelle sat next to the lake and started taking her boots off. "They're leather," she said as she laid them on the ground. Isabelle stood again and looked at the lake distastefully before stepping into the water. Simon followed after her, cringing at the feeling of his socks and shoes both getting soaked. After a few more steps, Isabelle disappeared from Simon's view. He hadn't had time for his brain to register what had happened before he was falling too. Simon heard a thud as Isabelle's body hit the ground and his body thudded beside her only seconds later. Standing up quickly, Isabelle brushed herself off as Meliorn walked in. Simon hadn't picked himself up off the ground before Isabelle began talking.

"I request an audience with the Queen of the Seelie Court."

Meliorn groaned and turned back around. He began to walk back from the same direction he came. Isabelle grabbed Simon's hand again and spoke quietly beside him. "Remember, don't eat anything or drink anything that they offer you. You'll be stuck here forever. Just be quiet and stay close to me." Simon nodded and absent mindedly gave her hand a quick squeeze. Meliorn led them through a room full of faeries until they were finally standing in front of the queen.

The Seelie Queen didn't look particularly pleased to see them. "What can I do for you today?" She asked, making direct eye contact with Isabelle. She was more than aware that Simon was just an escort. He had nothing to do with their visit.

"I need a favor." Isabelle said, taking a step towards the Queen. "I want to know where Magnus Bane is. Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. I need to know where he is."

Simon racked his brain, trying to think of why Izzy would want to know where he was. Magnus had just ended his relationship with Alec. Who, know that Simon thought about it, had hardly left the Institute since. Then, it hit him. Isabelle was going to find Magnus and let him have it. There was no way you broke up with Izzy's brother and got away with it.

"And _why_ would I know that?" the Seelie Queen slowly drawled.

"Well," Isabelle thought for a second. "You are Queen. You know all which happens in your lands. And your lands are many. I thought you of all people would have the knowledge I seek."

The Queen smiled, but it was cold and unfriendly. "You are not as smooth-talking as your brother Jace, Isabelle Lightwood. However, your quarrel with Warlock Bane amuses me, so I shall enlighten you of his location. Also," she said boastfully, putting a finger to her lips, "I _am_ the Queen of many lands. Your flattery sits well with me, even if you use it impatiently."

"Thank you, my Queen. I hope my quest amuses you so. And now, if I may be so bold as to ask, where is _Warlock Bane_?"

The Queen leaned back in her chair, lacing her hands together under her chin. Her auburn hair floated around her like it had been stirred by a never-ending gust of wind. "My, my you _are_ impatient, young Lightwood." One of her attendants offered her tea, and she took an infuriatingly long sip. "You will find Warlock Bane—"

"Finally," Isabelle muttered. The Queen ignored her.

"—at the ruins of the Gard…in Idris."

Simon stiffened and Isabelle gasped audibly. "W—_why_?" she choked out.

The Queen looked unreasonably pleased, her eyes flashing like polished daggers. "There was a—ah…_disturbance_ detected there. And he was sent to observe and test the findings."

Isabelle half-turned to Simon. "But…why didn't I hear about this?"

"Because, young, prideful Isabelle," the Queen said with an unbearably smug smile, "you are just a child."

Isabelle turned, moving toward the exit but Meliorn moved to block her way.

"Ah, ah. Ms. Lightwood, I'm sure that you're more than aware of how my favors work. You ask for something and I would like something in return." The Queen flashed a cruel smile as Isabelle turned around to face her.

Isabelle tried her best to cover up how infuriated she was becoming. Simon reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Isabelle's face didn't show any sort of reaction to the gesture. "And how, my queen, may I be of your assistance?" Isabelle asked through clenched teeth.

"I simply need you to report back to me. I want you to tell me everything you see happening in Idris while you're there." The Queen had a smug smile plastered across her face.

Isabelle groaned. "Fine. Alright. May I leave _now_?" Isabelle asked impatiently. The queen nodded her head.

"You are dismissed, Isabelle Lightwood." The queen said. She turned to one of her attendants and said in a hushed tone, "The Lightwoods are far less polite than Mr. Wayland." Simon shot the queen a dirty look, but she just smiled at him. He held Isabelle's hand even more tightly and dragged her back from where they came.


End file.
